


A Series of Unfortunate Events for The Good Doctor

by Daily_Scenarios, Jase



Series: A Series of Unfortunate Events for The Good Doctor [1]
Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Husbands, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-12 05:10:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17461232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daily_Scenarios/pseuds/Daily_Scenarios, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jase/pseuds/Jase
Summary: Alex Mason has the job, the hair, the good looks, but what he doesn't have is what he wanted most of all. Aaron Dingle. When he was dumped right after Valentine's Day he thought he'd be able to move on, yet for some reason he feels stuck.





	1. Chapter 1

**THE EVENT AT THE BAR**

* * *

 

 

“I never thought you're actually gonna bring me here one day.” - laughed Aaron as they stepped into the bar. The same bar they were on the night of their reunion. The same bar where they were both brokenhearted but now they're couldn't be happier, if the smile on their faces is anything to go by.

 

“Well, it was a great night actually. Okay it started like really bad, but we managed.” - shrugged Robert then he nodded to the corner where they saw an empty booth. - “Sit down I bring in the first round.” - he winked.

 

“If you say so... husband.” - he smirked. They were only married for three weeks but calling each other husband every opportunity they got was still fun. They couldn't get bored.

 

3 rounds later they were both a giggling mess. At first Robert just reached out his hand to grab Aaron's but that was two rounds ago. When Aaron brought the pints in last time, Robert was sitting in Aaron's spot, lifting his arm up to suggest him to join him.

 

The leather couch they were sitting on, was the most comfortable thing ever, and blame it on the honeymoon phase but Aaron couldn't stop himself. He just had to cuddle up to Robert. He always hated public affections, why's not bothering him now? Was it the beer? Was it the man? Aaron didn't really care, and he was convinced neither did Robert.

 

It was good to finally lose themselves a bit. To not think about their problems, all the things they have to deal with on a daily basis. They agreed that all of that stuff can wait, but tonight they're gonna have fun.

 

Thanks to Robert Aaron was never more relaxed than he was at this moment. That's probably why he didn't bother to look around more. Because if he did he would've seen a familiar face in the crowd.

 

Alex never thought his Saturday night could end like this. Stood up by his date, in a bar he'd rather never go to again. This was ridiculous. He started laughing at himself as he turned around. That's when he saw him. Aaron, in a booth. Kissing? But he always hated this kind of stuff. Alex couldn't understand, that wasn't the Aaron he knew. Well he thought he knew anyway. He was still looking at Aaron when he noticed how familiar the other man looked. Of course it's him. It's not even surprising. He turned around and went to the bar to drown his sorrows.

 

It would've been better if he just walked away, because five minutes later Aaron turned up, wanting to have another round. At first he panicked. He didn't want him to know he saw him, but there were two blokes between them, plus Aaron didn't look like he was paying any attention to anyone really. He was smiling, and Alex thought how he never saw the real Aaron. He should really get out of here... before it's gonna become worse. All he wanted was run, and he finally saw a narrow line where he could get to the exit, but just when he was about to stand up, he saw Robert coming in his way. Well Aaron's way.

 

“Same again mate.” - shouted Aaron over the music raising the empty glasses. As he waited for his order he felt two hands on his waist, then a hot breath on his neck.

 

“Let's go home instead.” - he heard Robert. - “I can't wait any longer.” - he said as bit down on his earlobe.

 

Aaron took a big breath before he answered - “There's always the bogs.”

 

“I'd say we're too decent for that, but I just don't want a quickie. I wanna take you home, and enjoy your whole body in an actual bed.” - he said. Aaron couldn't help but notice how his husband started to push himself against him. He was already hard.

 

Alex just sat there in a stool, behind a group of blokes and.... couldn't help but watch the pair. He didn't really hear them from that far, but he couldn't stop thinking. Aaron never even liked him did he? It's clear that there was only one man he really cared about. That he will always care about. And it was never gonna be him. Why couldn't he see the signs? Was he really that stupid?

 

He was sitting there, feeling sorry for himself, when he saw Aaron biting his lip before he pushed himself to Robert. - “Okay.” - said Aaron slowly as he rested his head on Robert's shoulder. - “You won.” - that's all he said before he let Robert kiss him then pull him out of the bar. The pints long forgotten.

 

“They must've changed their minds.” - laughed the barman - “Lucky fella, right?” - he asked as he looked at Alex nodding to the spot where they stood not even a minute ago. - “The blond one is chatty.” - he continued. He didn't see the pain on the other man's face as he kept on talking about how those two are the cutest couple. - “Believe me man, I never thought there's such a thing as soulmates but, they proved me wrong.” - he laughed. That was when Alex stood up and stormed out of the bar without a word, left the barman wondering what's wrong with a good love story.

 

 

 

 


	2. The Even in The Bogs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys are out enjoying themselves, Alex is trying to have a good time, only problem is, they run into each other.

**THE EVENT IN THE BOGS**

* * *

Like teenagers they giggled. They tried their best to hold it in, to keep from laughing aloud, but they just couldn't help it. Not just that, they really didn't give a fuck. Robert just smiled and wiped his hand across his lips as Aaron fastened his belt. For the last three minutes they could hear someone outside the stall practically huffing, tapping their foot, and all around just being a grumpy shit. Clearly, the poor bastard was just jealous.

“We should probably go now.” Aaron tried to whisper.

“And what, not get a turn myself?” Robert joking scoffed.

“I'll suck your dick all you want when we get home, mate...but I'm not getting arrested for this.” Aaron smirked and turned to unlock the latch to the stall before quickly making his exit.

Still suffering the all so terrible effects (not) of Robert's plump lips around his dick, he was still too fuzzy to pay to much attention. He knocked into the bloke who's been so pissy with them having fun. He didn't care though, he wasn't going to let it ruin their fun. He barely gave him a look and kept going. “Sorry, mate.” He said over his shoulder as quickly rinsed his hands, and moved towards the door waiting for Robert.

The man was glowing, bright eyed, and buzzing with adrenaline. He'd just blown his husband in the stall and he gave no shits about who knew it. He wiped his lips again and gave the bloke a nod. “All yours.” The cocky shit said before he stopped momentarily as he looked at the bloke. There was something strangely familiar about him. Not that it mattered. Robert was there with the only man that existed to him, the only one that he could ever really notice. Without further thought, he stepped around him and made his way to the sink.

“Unbelievable.” The bloke huffed. “You two are fucking unbelievable.”

“I'm sorry.” Aaron shook his head as he finally looked up from his phone. “You have a problem, ma…oh shit.” He said as it hit him, as he recognized the bloke. Alex. His short lived ex.

“Humiliating me wasn't enough?” Alex sneered. He couldn't believe Aaron's behavior. “You have to rub it in my face?” A shitty day had just turned into a shitty night for Alex. Just when he thought he had started to get past Aaron, he runs into him with the love of his life. The man he could never stack up against. The man he felt like he'd hate for the rest of his life. Robert fucking Sugden.

“Oh...I bet you'd like that.” Robert was quick to shoot back, glaring at him through his reflection in the mirror above the sink.

“Oi.” Aaron nudged him, partly chuckling. Yeah he still felt bad for Alex, and probably always will, but the more he thought about it, the less so he did. Alex knew it wasn't working, he knew, but still he followed him. Like a lost puppy dog, he followed him. No matter how many hints Aaron threw his way, he was there, even when I was clear he wasn't wanted.  _ Bunny boiler. _ He heard the words in his head. He remembered them all too well when Victoria started throwing them out after she noticed how he'd always pop up.

“We're not rubb...look it's not like we knew you were here. I'm sorry.” He said but he really wasn't. He had already apologized to him, once during the break up, once when he collected his stuff from the Mill, and a final tie over text after everything had settled. Aaron had Robert back, and that's all that mattered. Fuck the past. Fuck that two second  _ relationship _ his family practically forced him into. He was done apologizing for what he and Robert had.

“Yeah, I bet you are. It's written all over your face.” The snark coming from Alex was palpable. This wasn't the first time he'd seen them in his favorite bar, the same one Aaron had broken up with him in, only last time he was lucky enough to not have caught them doing what they just did. It was official now however, it was time for him to find a new bar. He couldn't put up with running into them again, with feeling like an idiot for ever thinking he knew Aaron at all, and hating himself for it.

“Look, he said he's sorry.” Robert turned as he shut the tap off. “He has other things to do,” Robert started before lowering his voice, “to me.” He grinned. “So you have yourself a great night yeah?” And he was gone. He figured he'd give Aaron a minute, a minute and not a second more.

“You uh...have a good night.” Is all Aaron could really muster. This was awkward enough. Alex was awkward enough. Too much awkward for him to face, like, ever. He gave him a soft smile and made his hasty retreat. Looks like this bar is off the table, no big deal though, plenty of other pubs around.

He exited the bogs and crashed right into Robert, his lips nearly clashing with his own. Robert's warm breath tinged with the smell of beer was all it took for Aaron to forget what had just happened, it was gone and all he could think of was what he was gonna do to his husband. He leaned in and ran his tongue along Robert's bottom lip before he took it between his teeth. A smile spread across his face as he let go of Robert's lip and pulled back.

“Let's get out of here, yeah. I'm dying to pay you back.” Aaron smirked.

“Now you're talking my language.” Robert said as he tried to adjust the semi in his jeans.

Aaron winked, stuck his hands into his hoodie pockets, and walked past Robert. “Enough of that, that's for me to play with, so keep your hands off.” He spoke over his shoulder. He was done with the bar, done with one of the biggest mistakes of his life, now he just wanted to get home, to get his husband in bed, and to show him just how much he loved him.

****  
  
  


 

 


End file.
